Scratching, eating, breathing
by ParisCarbo
Summary: It was a noise, three sounds in a noise. What would it be? Anthony and Ian wanted to know it, but they shouldn't try it, now they can't scape. Note: I made it just for showing, nothing of this story happened in real life. Thanks, enjoy.


Ian an Anthony were making some salad, Ian cut the onions, Anthony the tomatoes. Suddenly, they heard a sound, they didn't know what it was, but it seemed to come from the other side of the street. It was like a scratching, eating and breathing sound; deep breathing, fast eating and loud scratching sound. How couldn't they be curious to know what was it?. They went outside to find its origin, and they started to cross the street, but then realized that less far from the house in front of theirs, less scratching, less eating, less breathing sound was heard. In the middle of the street there were no more noises, Ian and Anthony were in silent too, just hearing and walking to that sound from the house, the only sound that existed in that moment. They were getting closer and closer to it, while that unique sound was littler and littler, almost disappearing from the house and the world.

At only three meters from the house the sound stopped. The house was intact: no people, no shadows, no things to worry about. They tried to open the door, that was easy, it was unlocked, they didn't wonder why. One second later, before they came in, a monster went out and made them scream. It didn't touch the door, but was really big, and it was an animal, that would be sure. Like a bear, like a wolf and a lion at the same time, definitely not a feline, but it had this light-brown-big hair that ended with a mane in its head.

Anthony and Ian stared at it, hesitating, thinking on what should they do. Two seconds later it grunted at them so loud that they had to cover their ears. Some spittle went to their clothes and quickly they started to run to their house; but before they could arrive, it made a big jump and arrived to stand up just in front of them. They tried to go back in the other direction, but that beast again jumped and it happened the same. The animal was again in their front, even if they tried to run to other place. To the right, to the left, to anywhere else, it didn't matter, the beast jumped there. It didn't mather also how fast, the animal ran behind and then jumped into their front and cut their ways to escape.

Ian said to Anthony "let's try to run into different directions", Anthony agreed, they separated and ran. They were running in circles, in spirals, trying to get into the house. Maybe the beast couldn't destroy them if they were inside it, maybe that's why the neighbors' house was intact, but every trying was in vain, the monster was fast, also, it jumped a lot, now into Ian's front, now to Anthony's front, no matter how much they tried to go back, they wouldn't can run away from that moster.

After running a while Ian searched in his pocket, but he got nothing. Anthony did it too, and he found his cell phone and his keys, so he yelled to Ian:

-I will try to call 911, distract that animal for a while!

-What!, how?, do I just keep running?

-Yes, just a minute, I'll be fast

Anthony called 911, they answered and asked for the emergency. He said:

-Please, send us help, a big animal is trying to kill us, I think it has already killed two more people... we don't know what it is, it seems like a wolf, a bear, a lion... I don't know exactly what it is, but is trying to kill us...! ...thanks, I'll give you the address...

Meanwhile, Ian was running, still running, as fast as he could, but the beast stopped suddenly and noticed that Anthony was there, quiet, distracted, talking on the phone, and it went running to catch him. Ian screamed to alert Anthony, he started to run fast, to the house. He finally entered, their suppositions were right. The monster didn't even touch the door, something was impeding it, something has happened. But Ian was still outside, so it started to look for him. He ran to the house and the animal saw it. To get in faster he jumped through the window and fell in the living room, in front of Anthony.

-Ian, are you okay?

-Yes, I guess. That thing can't touch the house... could you make the call?

-Yes, they're coming. We just have to keep safe in here... so... I think we made it...

They weren't safe. Ian made a mistake. A broken-window house is not an intact house anymore, so it can be destroyed, totally destroyed. The monster noticed it and get in there for the same window that Ian did. They saw the beast, they were in troubles. Somehow they had to cover themselves. They looked into the kitchen and saw their only guns. Each one of them took those two knives and attached to it. The onion knife in the eye, that made it send a tear, and the tomato knife in the heart, it started a big blood spreading.

Ian and Anthony thought it was the end, but realized of something: the animal was still breathing, still moving, moving into them. What to do now? Just run, nothing more. They only could run as fast as their legs let them in that moment. They ran to Ian's room and closed it, and locked it. The beast was trying to enter there, but they were holding out behind the door. They had at least to keep safe in there a few minutes more, keep alive just those moments. until the police arrives to save them... just a few minutes more...

When the police cars arrived the cops saw the broken window, but no one was around, or in the house, apparently. They only heard a sound, just one in the world. A scratching, eating, breathing sound... deep breathing, fast eating, loud scratching sound...


End file.
